


Skyrim: Legendary Defenders

by Gwenben



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Romance, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenben/pseuds/Gwenben
Summary: Lance is an Imperial soldier, Keith is a Stormcloak officer... will they face their problems together...? Or as complete rivals?





	1. The Dragon Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so, I believe this is the very first Klance Voltron Skyrim AU so that's cool. I just want to let you know before you start reading that this entire chapter features Lance, but there will be chapters that will feature both him and Keith or switch between the two in the future. I also have this rated as mature because things might get intense later on, although I am not quite sure how intense they will become. ALSO LEMME JUST GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY BESTIE TAY, WHO IS MY EDITOR FOR THIS AU. Love ya, Boo. ENJOY!

"Alright, next prisoner..." Lance said as he wrote down yet another prisoner's name. He had been there all morning, collecting the names of rebels that have been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. In Helgen, these prisoners were being executed for their crimes against the Empire. Lance thought that it was kind of harsh, seeing that some of these people weren’t even on the list of wanted Stormcloaks yet still had to go to the block. Oh well… there was nothing he could do about it. This was how the Empire served justice.

He watched Stormcloaks being unloaded from the carts around him. The headsman was calling them forward one by one, the stench of blood filling the air. Lance wasn’t sure he would ever get used to that.

At least the war would be over soon, and he would finally be able to rest. Jarl Ulfric had been captured at the border, along with some of his best men. Soon, his head would rest on a pike in Cyrodil, along with all the other traitors to the empire.

The next prisoner walked forward slowly. He had his hands tied and was constantly rubbing his wrists. He was probably around Lance’s age. His hair was black in a mullet hairstyle, with a small braid on one side beside his ear. Lance thought he was a very attractive man, but a prisoner is a prisoner. 

Lance didn’t recognize him, but he was dressed in an officer’s attire. 

“Who… are you?”

“I am...“

The prisoner paused. A low, guttural roar shook the earth at their feet, and both Lance and the prisoner turned and looked to the sky. It was unlike anything Lance had ever heard in his life. Some of the soldiers turned to each other, confusion and fear etched into their features. Lance noticed some drawing their swords and searching for the source of the noise.

The sky was growing darker by the second, black and purple clouds twisting and turning above the tower behind them. Thunder clapped with lightning flashing in a spiral above them. Suddenly, a black shape emerged from the dark clouds.  
“What in the bloody hell is that?!” Another soldier screamed as the monster landed on a nearby tower. Black scales lined its massive body, crooked horns jutting out from its reptilian head. It opened its mouth, seemingly endless rows of yellow teeth sprouted from black gums. It roared again.

A dragon, Lance realized. But the dragons were supposed to be dead!

Its shouts were powerful enough to shake the earth and bring Lance to the ground. The prisoner before him seemed to shake off his panic, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape. He quickly ran and met up with another Stormcloak and before taking cover in the Helgen Keep.

Lance got up and took out his bow. He was going to try to fight off the dragon long enough so that the townsfolk could escape the flames. He shot at the dragon several times along with other Imperial soldiers, but the arrows seemed to bounce easily off his scales. There was no way they would be able to take the beast down. Him and a few other soldiers ran into the keep to escape the burning city. 

They ran through the keep, grabbing any gold or materials that they could salvage before it is destroyed. The earth continued to rumble, sending boulders crashing down around them and blocking off their only means of escape. Still, they pressed on.  
They approached a wide hallway, half of the ceiling having caved in on one side. Lance heard Stormcloaks talking in the next room and warned the other Imperials to keep quiet as he was about to attack. He ran in quickly with his sword and shield at the ready. Lance stabbed one rebel through the back and used his shield to defend against hits from the other two. He managed to bring down all three rebels with assistance from the others. 

They went down into the cold dungeons, through spider infested caves, and finally made it to the exit. Lance was fairly bruised from the spiders and a bear that they challenged in the cave, but he was alive, and very thankful. He looked down the pathway that lead to Riverwood.

“Well, I’m going to make my way to Whiterun and take a carriage to Solitude, I’ll let Jarl Allura know first-hand about the dragon.” Lance said to the Imperials. They nodded and headed east into the forest, probably to the Rift. Lance sighed as he walked down the pathway, he couldn’t believe everything he had witnessed. He just wanted to go home… but that would be a long journey ahead.


	2. Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith both make their separate ways to Whiterun, Hunk is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYY it's been a while. School is such a PAINNNNNN! But hey, I finally finished chapter two. I think I'll be better about uploading... maybe. ALSO: Perhaps I'll include some artwork? THOUGHTS?

Lance walked until he reached the entrance of Riverwood. The townsfolk were doing their usual daily tasks; selling their wares and starting up conversation about the most recent rumors. It was clear the news of the dragon attack had not yet reached them. Lance didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, so he decided to just keep moving down the path through the village. A few citizens stared at him as he passed, most likely out of concern for his large bruises and cuts all over his body. The children stopped their tag game and watched in curiosity along with their parents. Lance could feel their constant stares on his back. Riverwood had no side in the war, but it was clear he was a total outsider.

At last he made it to the bridge at the end of the village. He could see the river flow under all the way to the city of Whiterun. He hadn’t been there in what seemed like forever. Inside the gate near the center of the city, his best friend Hunk had just opened an inn. Just thinking about Hunk’s sweet rolls and the Honningbrew mead made his stomach growl. Lance had been thinking so much about old times that he almost didn’t hear the guard shout at him.

“Hey! Traveler! Do I need to repeat myself? The city’s closed with the dragons about. Official business only.”

Lance had walked all the way up to the city’s main entrance without even realizing it. The guard was in a fighting stance with her sword unsheathed. Lance hoped that maybe his charm would get him past her.

“Come on, I’m not gonna cause any harm by entering! I’m sure a beautiful, strong lady such as yourself would understand that.”

“It’ll take more than that to fool me.”

“Fine. You see these cuts and bruises? That’s all from Helgen. May I enter the city and speak with the Jarl about the dragon attack?”

The guard looked a bit skeptical, but she didn’t want to have to deal with the goofball all day.

“Alright fine. I will be watching you…”

Lance sighed with relief as the guard opened the gate. He lied about going to talk to the Jarl, but she wouldn’t know that. Lance knew that the guards weren’t allowed to leave their stations, there was no way she could actually watch his actions.

The inside of Whiterun was a very lively and homey place, the marketplace buzzed with music and talk. Lance looked around to see if he could find Hunk browsing the goods, but he was nowhere to be found. He was probably at his inn serving travelers food and giving rooms. Lance could see the outside of the inn from where he was standing. _What A Hunk! Inn_ , he smiled, Hunk had taken his name suggestion.

Lance walked up to the door and pushed it open. The entire inn smelled of roasted rabbit haunch and salmon. He could hear a bard sing “Ragnar the Red” by the fire as he looked around for Hunk, instead he saw a few tavern babes.

“Ysolda! Baby, how are you?” Lance shouted to an attractive woman sitting at the fire. He had met her while Hunk was in the process of purchasing his tavern/inn, as Ysolda was also trying to scrounge up money to buy it as well. Hunk, being both talented with cooking, music, and social skills, pulled through first.

“Lance, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Helgen.”

“Yeah, about that….”, before Lance could finish his sentence, a large arm looped around his shoulder and squeezed him into a bear hug.

“Lance, buddy! Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you! I just received a letter from Pidge and- what’s with those bruises? Is everything okay?” Hunk ruffled up Lances hair and handed him a sweet roll before showing him to a nearby table. They sat down and each grabbed some mead before starting their very much needed chat.

“Hunk I really need to talk to you. I was just in Helgen only a few hours ago and a dragon attacked. A genuinely real, flying monster. I’m not sure how many people made it out alive but I scraped through after letting this really attractive prisoner escape and everything was on fire and I didn’t stand a chance and...” Lance didn’t know if he could go on with tears building up in his eyes. Hunk gave him a worried look and patted his shoulder.

“Hey, you made it out though. I’m sure you were very brave in such a scary situation. You look exhausted and should get some rest. I have an open room upstairs that’s all yours if you want it. In the morning I’ll tell you what Pidge sent.” Hunk smiled.

“Thanks man, I’m glad I can count on you.”

Lance went up to his room and sighed as he basically collapsed onto his bed. He realized just how much his body ached all over. He was so tired that he didn’t care to take off his armor. Within a few seconds of having his head on the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Keith cleaned off his sword that he _borrowed_ from an Imperial, the blade shined with his reflection looking back at him. He glanced at the dragon symbol near the handle of the sword. His life was just saved by that monstrous creature that everyone thought died off. If the dragon would have arrived just minutes later, his head would have rolled to far away to see such a sight.

Keith had been sneaking around trees in the forest, avoiding any person that may recognize him as a rebel. He worked his way to the outskirts of Whiterun, where he saw several Imperial soldiers escort a Stormcloak prisoner. Keith decided to take action and ran up swiftly behind the closest soldier in the back and slit his throat. The soldier collapsed with a moan, alerting the others. The next soldier threw his sword down on Keith, only to have it fall to the ground when Keith sliced at his arm. The soldier fell to the ground and Keith picked his sword; duel wielding was his best fighting style.

Two more soldiers approached, one with sword and shield and the other with a bow and arrow. Keith blocked the archer’s arrows as he attacked the other Imperial, his shield made it difficult to land a fatal blow. Keith tried to go around the shield and received a gash to the arm, he winced, as if he hadn’t already had enough cuts on his body. Angrily, he ducked to avoid another swing and slashed at the soldier’s feet. He watched him fall in pain as he stabbed one of his swords into the Imperial’s thigh.

The archer continued to fire arrows in Keith’s direction with a horrific look on his face. Keith grimaced as he charged the archer, taking him out with the swing of his two swords. He looked over at the Stormcloak prisoner, who stared horrified as if he was next.

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to let me take your bindings off?” Keith said as he approached the prisoner, who quickly ran forward, thanking him as he went.

Keith turned down the path to the Whiterun stables. He walked up to his horse that stayed in one of the stalls, Keith paid quite a few gold for the stall, but it was better than tying her out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t exactly have a home to keep her at, after all.

“Hey there Red, did you miss me?”

The horse neighed in response, happy to see her owner alive and well. Keith put on her saddle and lead her out of her stable. He hopped on her back and looked at the vast terrain around him. The trails lead in different directions, with old and broken wooden signs pointing the location of cities. He followed the path with the sign that said “Windhelm”, he’d have to speak with Ulfric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't given very much spotlight right now, I know T.T Lance is like the primary character of this story, I guess. I will go more into Keith though, perhaps its more difficult to do him because... well... I'll be honest. I have ALWAYS followed the Imperials, never the Stormcloaks. I know, weird right? I'll have to try it and see how things go...


	3. No End to the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are going on their own journeys with their own sides to the war while they question why they fight anymore. Angsty, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gurl heyyyyy. Chapter 3 doesn't have very much info in it, but I feel like it gets into Lance and Keiths thoughts more. ALSO: Pidge introduced? Sorta. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLZZZZ

Lance woke to the sound of a lute playing. He could hear Hunk singing “The Dragonborn Comes” with the music downstairs. Hunk had gone to the Bards’ College for a period of time before he bought the inn, but he realized he wouldn’t be able to pursue his love for cooking if he went into music.

“Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin…” Hunk continued to sing as Lance walked sleepily down the stairs. He watched Hunk sing faster through the last few verses and receive some applause from his audience. He bowed after noticing Lance had entered the room.

“Hey buddy, did you sleep well? I see that you already have your armor on, you aren’t leaving already, are you?” Hunk said sadly.

“Nah, I’ll stick around for some breakfast I guess. I actually fell asleep in my armor, so I’m not in that much of a rush.” Lance laughed nervously. Sleeping in your armor was considered a bad habit, almost like forgetting to wash your face or brush your teeth before bed. With the war effort, Lance was lucky to get even one leather boot off before falling asleep.

“Well, now that you are rested and looking better, even with those bruises, I can tell you about what Pidge said her letter.” Hunk walked over to the service counter and pulled am opened scroll off the shelf hidden underneath. He walked back over to one of the nearby tables and motioned for Lance to follow. Lance sat down and as Hunk began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Hunk,_

_In your last letter, you said you just opened your inn; is it going well? I’m sure all your guests enjoy your amazing sweet rolls. Lancey-Lance is probably jealous he can’t have any… He probably won’t be able to see either of us until this war is over, unless he gets a break after his mission in Helgen._

_Anyway, since I last saw you in Whiterun, I have finally been able to reach Markarth to see the Dwemer Museum, which is obviously the best place to start for my Dwemer research. Maybe with the information here, I can continue Calcelmo’s work, and possibly become his apprentice. My brother, Matt, and Calcelmo’s nephew, Aicantar, are already apprentices of his. I’m so jealous that they get to spend every day excavating Nchuand-Zel and using his laboratory!_

_The next time I write, I will hopefully be closer to my dream, and be able to work with my brother again. Tell Lance I said “hi” when you see him._

_From,_

_Pidge_  

          Hunk finished reading and rolled up the scroll. Lance stopped smiling as he became overcome with nostalgia. He missed Pidge, he missed the old times where he would have little duels with her and Hunk and when they would banter with the guards. He missed when there was no war, when neighborhoods weren’t separated based on something as stupid as authority, but he was a fine one to talk, seeing as he chose a side anyway. He made excuses saying that it was the side that his family chose, or that he genuinely believed the rebels were at fault and that the Empire was right, but in all truth, he didn’t have any reason in the beginning.

          Lance sided with the Empire because it was the only thing he thought he could do. He grew up wanting to be a soldier in Solitude, the Empire’s main city, and the Legion was ready to take him. Lance wasn’t good at anything but shooting his bow and fighting with his sword, so when the war came about, he thought of it as his chance. Lance was now a high-ranking soldier, just a step under being a general, and had heard of and seen enough death to realize that the Empire was justified, and there was no end to the war until the rebels would see their place.

          “Well, buddy, I think it’s about time I head out, the carriage won’t be available forever.” Lance said when he came back to reality. Hunk looked sad, but he knew that Lance was right, and gave him a hug before he went out the door.

          “Don’t forget to write! Also, don’t die!” Hunk yelled before the door closed. Lance smirked and walked down the path to the gate. The guard that had stopped him when he first came glared at him through her helmet as he left the peaceful city.

* * *

 

          Keith had been traveling for around 10 hours when he finally reached Windhelm. With his Stormcloak general armor on, the guards didn’t even question opening the gate to the city. Keith left his horse outside in the stables before heading in.

          The city was cold, covered in snow and probably one of the most lifeless places in skyrim, despite its vast number of residents. Keith hated it there, and only went in to receive his next mission and to deliver essential news to Ulfric. The news he was going to be delivering this time, however, was important enough to ignore the dreariness of the cold city.

          Keith immediately rushed to push open one of the large doors to the Palace of the Kings. Ulfric was sitting inside on his throne, unsurprised by Keith’s arrival. He had probably arrived only a day sooner, as he had also been in Helgen during the dragon attack.

          “You’re finally here. For a second, I thought perhaps that Imperial captured you before you could escape.”

          Keith remembered the soldier that asked his name before the dragon attacked. He looked like a strong soldier, but it was obvious fear was holding him back. Keith remembered how clean his skin was, despite who knows how many battle he had been in… Keith immediately shook the image out of his head.

          “I got away just fine. What matters now is the next course of action. I’m assuming you have another mission for me to begin?” Keith stepped forward, ready to receive instruction.

          “Yes… I would like for you to take a few soldiers and set up another Stormcloak camp, this time in Haafingar. Find more information on the Imperial Legions strategies from the source, but don’t let anyone find out. If anyone from the Legion even comes close to the camp, attack immediately. Do you understand, General Kogane?”

          “Yes, King Ulfric Stormcloak. I will go at once.” Keith brought up his bear hide hood of his uniform and left the palace, calling upon a few soldiers he favored that were waiting for him as he went.

          He and the other soldiers rode on horse-back all the way to Dragon Bridge, where they stayed in the Four Shields Tavern for the night. They would begin setting up camp outside the small town the next morning. Keith went to his room in the tavern and sat on his bed. He thought about how he got himself into this mess, into this _war,_ and he wondered if his ideals were truly worth fighting for. His head throbbed as he leaned back onto his pillow. _No turning back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if any of y'all have seen season 4, (SPOILERS) but the only thing that made me happy was Matt, he's bootiful. I don't understand why they basically got rid of my bby.. KEITHHHH. AND HE ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF LIKE??? BWWBEUOINWYHR. Anyway, might update soon, might not, skewl sux. byeee


	4. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and ppl v.s. Keith and ppl, its an okay-ish actiony chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH IM SO SORRY I NEVER UPDATE! I'm always so busy :(

Lance walked up to the Blue Palace in Solitude and opened the door. The castle was beautiful, with long corridors, varnished with the flowers of Skyrim. Lance looked toward the throne and knelt before Jarl Allura, who was currently discussing business matters with her steward, Coran.

          “Jarl Allura, I am sorry for my sudden arrival, but I must tell you about something that happened during the executions in Helgen.” Lance said in the most formal way he could manage. Allura was a kind soul, but she was royalty, and class was everything in Skyrim.

          “Very well, you may speak.”

          “Believe it or not, a dragon attacked Helgen. A majority of the soldiers there died in the flames, I and a few others luckily escaped. Ulfric and a few other prisoners also managed to escaped while we were attempting to fend off the beast. I’ve returned to Solitude to ask you what it is I should do and to deliver the news.”

Allura looked overwhelmed. She could not possibly believe that a dragon could still be alive after thousands of years. Lance continued to kneel as he waited for his orders as Allura stood.

          “We do not have the time to go chasing after a dragon, a war is at hand. I would like for you to gather a group of men, and head to one of the newest Stormcloak camps. We have received news that one was recently set up near Dragon Bridge, and that they are going to attempt to steal information from inside the city itself. When you arrive at the camp, there should be an individual named Keith Kogane. If you can, please bring him alive, he might have useful information for us.”

          “Yes, Jarl Allura.” Lance stood and turned back to the exit of the palace. He wasn’t familiar with anyone with the name Keith, but whoever they were, they must have been a high-ranking officer, possibly a general. Lance started to think of a strategy as he went into Castle Dour.

* * *

 

          The camp was finally finished after a few days of hard labor. It had several tents, a cooking pit, an anvil, and many other necessities. In the largest tent, Keith had a map with markers of Imperial and Stormcloak forts and camps. At that moment, the war was just a game over who could capture the most territory before the real battles would begin. Each side would capture forts from the opposing side, and then slowly start to attack opposing cities. Keith placed the last flag to mark their current location before heading back outside to the rest of the Stormcloak soldiers.

          The sun was so bright that Keith pulled his bear skin over his head, the heavy fur blocked the sunlight and gave him a bit more authority, as the bear’s head was a clear way of showing status. Keith never really liked the idea of being looked up to, he was used to being alone and making his own decisions, not expecting anyone to follow. He considered himself a horrible leader, but that was not for him to decide, but his followers. He was never really good at connecting with others, except for Red. Red had come along with him to the camp as his source of comfort. Keith walked over to her and patted her side before joining the rest of the group.

Keith went to the cooking pot and began preparing a rabbit haunch along with the other rebels. They were all enjoying their banter as Keith tried to distance himself, the tension would only grow if he were to sit amongst them. They continued to laugh and tell jokes about their days in training when Keith went back to his tent. He could hear them start to sing “The Age of Oppression”, while one of the soldiers played his lute. Moments after, a sword being unsheathed was heard over the music.

Keith immediately brought out his two swords and ran back outside his tent. An Imperial was standing right behind one of the Stormcloaks, that immediately fell to the ground when the steel of their sword ran across their neck. The Imperial ran forward to Keith as the rest of the rebels fought the other intruders. Keith crossed his swords to shield himself from the enemy and quickly rebounded their force. They took a few steps back before he charged for their abdomen. The soldier fell quickly and Keith searched around wildly for his teammates. One was fighting an Imperial one-on-one while another fell to the feet of two others.

Keith charged forward to where one of his men once stood, only to have a sword stop him just a centimeter from of his neck. The sword belonged to a man he had seen before; the soldier that asked his name at the execution.

“Are you Keith Kogane?” Lance yelled to him with his sword now pressed against his skin, leaving a small cut on his neck when he moved.

“Does it matter?” Keith yelled when he kicked Lance flat in the stomach. Lance fell backward onto the ground when Keith held one of his swords above his chest.

Before he could lunge his sword into his opponent, Keith hesitated. He didn’t know what made him hesitate, as he never had before, but something about the horrified look on the soldier’s face made him feel at a loss. _Why can’t I just kill him?_

He tried to snap out of it when a sword sliced at his side.

* * *

 

          He had not been more scared for his life than when the Stormcloak officer almost stabbed him, even when the dragon attack took place. Lance stared stunned at the man named Keith when his fellow Imperial sliced at his side. Keith yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. The imperial raised his sword.

          “Stop! Don’t kill him!” Lance shouted. The soldier looked at him confusedly and stopped his movement. The moment he hesitated, Keith jumped off the ground and ran away from the camp, leaving a small trail of blood as he went.

          “Why the _hell_ did you stop me, McClain?” The Imperial shouted as he pointed his sword at Lance, whom was still sitting on the ground. Lance pushed himself up, going toward the sword and its wielder with a fist at the ready.

          “We have specific orders. Can your little brain remember what they were? Capture Keith Kogane _alive._ And what did you do, solider? You almost KILLED him.” Lance yelled at the soldier, not even realizing that he had balled up the front of the Imperial’s exposed shirt with his fist. He released his grip and went to search the dead Stormcloaks for information along with the other Imperials he had in his party. None of the soldiers had anything useful, only small trinkets from their homes and pieces of weaponry. Lance moved on to searching the tents.

          “I probably did kill him, McClain.” The Imperial said as he cleaned his sword with a rag. Lance turned around in the largest tent, confused as to what he could possibly mean. “I put a lethal poison on my blade before I stabbed him, it takes time for the reaction to happen, but when it does… it’s fatal.”

The soldier looked up from his blade to Lance. He had gathered up his items and the map inside the tent and started down the trail Keith had left him. Before he left, a large horse began neighing and tugging away at where her restraints were tied. Lance continued to follow the blood trail with Red’s rope around his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my reference to the fact that Keith was once the Red paladin but now LANCE IS THE RED PALADIN AHAHAH- PUNS

**Author's Note:**

> YES YES I KNOW, not very fluffy and romantic the first chapter... no romance at all really... BUT DON'T WORRY! Relationships take time, and in this case, pages. I also have my studies to attend to, so there might be a bit of large intervals between chapters, we'll see.


End file.
